


we must make examples

by ivegotyou



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: from the file on citizen 000128
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	we must make examples

_**from the file on citizen 000128:** _

_a paper found hidden in its room._

i have lived many lives and i do not know why. i know more than i should, more than i feel i am allowed to. it consumes me.

i know there is more. there has to be more. there are walls, and walls mean more.

i am more than the number i have been given. it's low, lower than any other citizen that surrounds me. lower than anyone seems to remember. 000128. it should be all that i am, all that i have ever known, but it's not. 

names are for bishops, but i know that i once had a name, that i have a name outside of these walls. that if i leave, i will have that name again, and i will live among those who are allowed to have names.

i can't quite see it yet. i can't quite remember it.

all of the letters are here, on this page, but i can't yet put them together. for me, they are here. just a little longer until i can remember enough.

josh. he will come for me. he will free me.

he will tell me my name.

_consequence was 1 week bathed in light. citizen 000128 showed remarkable recovery from its delusion. it did not seem able to spread anything beyond itself._

_times it has been infected: 284_

_5 of 9 voted to keep it._

_it has been returned to its district._

_**note: stop letting nico's pet projects stick around. this one will destroy all we have worked for if we keep letting its delusions slip. -andre** _


End file.
